


Colourless, Blue and Red

by RaspberryDevil



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clan Swap, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: Totsuka always thought that – one day –  he would serve a great person, a king. He never thought that he would become a king himself.Kusanagi always thought that someone was expecting great things of him. He never thought that he was the one expecting great things of others.Mikoto always thought that this has to end one day. He never thought it truly would.





	Colourless, Blue and Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is... idk? I liked the thought of a clan swap and while I tried to stay true to some canon events, there is a lot of freedom with some occurrences... mainly because I haven't watched the second season and it's been ages since I watched the first. Well, I hope it makes sense in the way I tell the story, unless feel free to ask!

The first time Totsuka acknowledges that something was out of the ordinary, it was almost too late.

 

He had these specific dreams for a while, similar in their sequence and yet leading to different paths. He sees red and blue, men with swords and a girl running away. He sees swords who fall and then don't. It was sometimes so real that it took him a while after waking up to understand where he was, to distinguish between a dream and reality.

 

And then there was this boy standing in front of him, talking about Kings and supernatural abilities. The sword by his side put him off, but Totsuka was always good at getting out of difficult situations and the boy seemed like a person he could bargain with.

 

He gave him a lot of information, but soon he grasps the most important thing: 'Don't do anything evil or he kills you'. Totsuka could do that. Or so he hoped. To be honest, the most important thing he should have understand from his talking would have been that he was a King with supernatural abilities, but... in this moment, it didn't seem too important. He did get an explanation for these dreams and this helped. Everything else would work out.

 

"Tell me about yourself", Totsuka says because he really doesn't want to be the centre of their talk any longer.

 

Though hearing about a King he surely would never live up to wasn't any better. Not that this boy – Kuroh, he introduced himself as – seemed to do it on purpose. Ichigen appeared to be a honourable man and Totsuka thinks it's a pity that he didn't get to meet him.

 

(The voice of Kuroh's recording is familiar though and when he sees a picture of him the first time, Totsuka wonders how the words of that person from ages ago would come and bite him back in the ass like this.)

 

"Right”, the other one suddenly says, “You should see the Gold King with me."

 

“I'm in your care until then, Kuroh”, he smiles, chuckling to himself when the boy blushes and turns around to lead the way.

 

* * *

 

There was some talk about a new King and Kusanagi could see that the blue one was eager to meet him. Though eager isn't really a good word to describe Munakata. Maybe curious would be better.

 

It seems like Awashima had come to the same conclusion, though she was less amused than he himself. Understandable. There is no way to tell what kind of person they would be and after their first encounter with the red King, they tend to prepare for the worst.

 

(Though Mikoto seemed more of a danger to himself than the rest of them.)

 

“Feel like sharing your thoughts, Seri?”

 

“No. Have you finished your work?”

 

“Already done, my dear. I'm close to call it a day.”

 

She nods, pleased with the progress. Awashima was the only one of them who could give him orders. Kusanagi was among the oldest of them and due to that he was more or less respected by the members of Scepter4 once he was recruited by Munakata. He still wasn't so sure why he was chosen to be part of this special force, but he wasn't complaining. The King is an interesting man and following him didn't seem like a bad idea at that time.

 

He meet him when Munakata was on a business trip to Kyoto, the blue coats standing out like a sore thumb. Kusanagi who had joined the Kendo club in his school days and was not bad at it simply shrugged when he was asked about his skills with a sword. A while later he was transferring to Tokyo. His boss was weird about the whole thing which was unusual, considering the short time he had worked for this company. In all honesty, he doesn't like to dwell on the possible source of that, including a terrifying Munakata.

 

Kusanagi hadn't made a name for himself, but soon he learned that Munakata expected something from him. Since he was still working for that man, he was probably doing something right.

 

* * *

 

One of his men was hurt because of a strain and Mikoto was furious. It almost felt like he was eighteen again when the slate had chosen him and he hadn't known what to do. When it had been his teacher who was having none of it and pulled him back. It had been difficult, allowing the walls around him to crumble down and let her in. She was like a big sister he never had and if he hadn't been so scared of hurting her, he would have asked Honami to help him shoulder this burden. But he couldn't.

 

Now years later he has a bar she bought for him after the owner died and a little girl to protect and a handful of guys who follow him.

 

(Well, he paid for it with the fortune one of his relatives left for him, but she was the one who organised the whole thing and he's still not sure how she managed that.)

 

He never meant to pass on these powers he had, but he realised that once it spread, he was calmer. Anna was a big help as well. Honami had brought her over, told him that her parents died. She saw his red and when her aunt realised that she was different and not sick like she had been told – lied – to, she hadn't brought her to the so-called hospital. He was trying to be a big brother for her, though often he wondered if he was succeeding. She was still staying with them, so he probably was doing something right

 

Now, standing in a storehouse, Mikoto is wondering if this was the truth.

 

“Munakata”, he greets the man with a bored voice, though from his expression he could tell that the other one was not pleased.

 

“Suoh. What brings you here? Even you know that Strains are our business.”

 

Blondie one and Blondie two were standing by the blue king's side as usual and he could feel the irritation of his own men, Yata and Chitose itching to let go of all the anger. Mikoto wasn't stupid. A fight between them was the last thing they needed right now. Yet he wouldn't deny it. Anna who was calm by his side, stepped forward. It seemed to surprise them, though before she could raise a marble and look at them. Mikoto pulled her back.

 

“He almost killed one of my men”, is all the explanation Mikoto gives them, all the explanation he needs because Mikoto knows how smart Munakata is and that he – despite of being a different kind of King with different values and virtues – would get it.

 

“We heard about that – Kamamoto Rikio, right? I'm sorry to hear that, but this is why it's our job.”

 

Kusanagi's gaze shifts during Munakata's speech. He thought there was something – someone – hiding, but he couldn't really tell. Huh. Was he getting old?

 

Some of his men were now standing in front of Suoh and as expected, Munakata tells them to draw their swords. There is a hint of a smirk on Mikoto's lips, something which causes the rest of the squad to get annoyed, though Kusanagi sees it's just simple amusement. It's one of the few things Benzai had told him he was envious of, that he was able to read Mikoto; Kusanagi thought it was just lucky guess most of the time. Maybe it helped that he didn't try to see him as a King or as a wild beast like some tend to call him, but as a human.

 

Speaking of that, he's used to follow his own feelings and this time he doesn't hesitate when he sees something in the corner of his eyes.

 

Kusanagi doesn't have time to enjoy the surprise on Mikoto's face when his sword is the first to light up blue. He never fought him, so the short bewilderment he feels from the others might be warrant. But today he wouldn't give him the pleasure either. Kusanagi doesn't aim at the King but flickers his sword to the side, the blue vanishing between containers. Munakata simply raises an eyebrow.

 

'My hand slipped', is on the tip of his tongue, but before Kusanagi could say that, there is something coming out of the shadows. It's too quick for him to act on – Awashima is the one who jumps forward and shields him from an aura shaped like a hand.

 

“Come out, intruder”, she orders, her voice loud and commending enough to keep the rest of Homra from interfering.

 

It doesn't take longer than a few minutes for a person to step forward. The figure Kusanagi saw is just a boy, the black dog he heard about. His hand is on his own sword and for a second, Kusanagi wonders if Munakata is going to interfere so that it doesn't end up in a bigger conflict with the red clan present.

 

“Kuroh”, says someone and he stops.

 

There is a young man coming out of the shadows, a smile on his lips and hands holding up to show them that he didn't mean to attack them.

 

“It's not nice to eavesdrop...”, Munakata says, looking the man up and down before his eyes settle on his face, “colourless King”

 

The blue clan tenses and a murmur sweeps trough the crowd behind Mikoto. The young man doesn't seem to be aware of it, keeping his gaze steady on Munakata.

 

“I'm sorry, we were here before you came and you were kind of scary, so we thought it was safer to stay hidden until you were gone.”

 

“Excuse me, we weren't introduced. I apologise for one of my men attacking you, but please understand our circumstances.”

 

“Of course”, he says and it surprises them how sincere he sounds, “My name is Totsuka Tatara. And apparently I'm the new colourless King.”

 

“It's a pleasure, Totsuka. My name is Munakata Reishi, the blue king. I assume there is a specific reason why you were here. Do tell, you might not happen to know about the Strain, do you?”

 

“Oh, that boy? I saw him. Well, I think I did”, he smiles, “I'm not used to this ability yet. Unfortunately I was told not to interfere too much by the Gold King. I'm sorry. But Munakata, you seem like you're going to solve this case on your own.”

 

Ah, how interesting, Kusanagi thinks, when he looks at Munakata. There is a smile on his lips, but it's not as honest as the other one's and he can say that he's displeased. The new King either way doesn't realise or doesn't mind.

 

“It's going to be a pretty night, I think. It's so nice in the city, how far you can look. Sometimes I believe we don't look close enough, even though there are interesting patterns in the sky.”

 

“Mikoto?”

 

Anna looks up to him, but he simply pats her head.

 

“We're going”, he tells his people and turns around.

 

“Is this a retreat, Suoh?”, Munakata, attention shifting back to Mikoto, wants to know.

 

“Don't worry, Munakata. I'm still going to kill that man if I meet him first. Do your worst.”

 

* * *

 

The first time Kusanagi had meet Mikoto, he wasn't part of the blue clan yet. It was a week before he was supposed to show up and until then he was walking trough Shizume City, remembering his uncle who used to live here. He just wanted to see what happened to the bar, out of boredom or curiosity he wasn't sure.

 

The door of the building was open and something pulled him inside. There was something calming about the place. It wasn't a bar any more, a pity, he thought, considering how nice it could have been.

 

He saw the child first, sitting on the sofa. She blinked and in the short moment in which he got over the confusion, he smiled and waver at her. She bowed lightly, before looking to the side. And then he saw the man lounging on the sofa.

 

Kusanagi had thought about leaving, until the man turned his head and opened an eye to look at him. There was something fearsome, or it could have been if he hadn't yawned in this moment. Like a lion, he thought and couldn't help smiling.

 

“Sorry for the intrusion. The name is Kusanagi Izumo. My uncle used to run this place a few years ago, so I wanted to see what happened.”

 

The man didn't move and Kusanagi was wondering if it's disrespect or disinterest. He really shouldn't pick a fight though and considering that he was the one intruding, he should go.

 

“This isn't a bar any more, is it?”

 

“No”, the girl told him in his place; the marbles on the table in front of her were moving, though they had stopped when he asked if she was a Strain.

 

This got the man moving. He sat up and looked at him. Now it really felt like he had walked in the lion's dent. Even though I was kind of adorable considering that he seemed to act on an instinct to shield her. That man looked him up and down until his gaze settled on his face; he seemed to have come to a satisfying conclusion since he leant back.

 

“Are you here to join?”

 

Kusanagi raised an eyebrow. Didn't he tell him he came to see what happened to this place?

 

“If I'd consider it who is it I would join in the first place?”

 

“Suoh Mikoto”, he introduced himself, a faint red glow around him.

 

Oh. The red King. His luck. Kusanagi found himself laughing lightly. Mikoto frowned, confused, while the little girl stared at him; he wondered if she somehow knew.

 

“I'm afraid I need to pass then. It's was nice meeting you. Mikoto. Until next time.”

 

(Mikoto didn't understand this until he met him in the blue uniform for the first time.)

 

* * *

 

Out of his uniform on his day off, Kusanagi's just like any other civilian. Or so he tells himself is the reason why there was not hesitation in Totsuka's movement to approach him. The colourless King seems to appreciate that he doesn't act hostile and Kusanagi wonders how much he actually knows about all of this business he's part of now. He wouldn't be surprised if he had never come on contact with these kind of situations before. The guy is handsome and the black dog obviously listened to him, but mostly he looked like a wimp.

 

“I'm sorry for the last time”, the third in command apologises, out of curtsy and also because he was still a King they couldn't risk to push away.

 

“It's fine, it's fine, nothing happened, right?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“I mean, technically people apologise with dinner...”, he goes one, almost cheeky, causing Kusanagi to raise an eyebrow.

 

“Is that so? I was on my way home, would you like to join me?”

 

“How nice of you to ask, I'd love to!”

 

Kusanagi has really no idea what to think of this behaviour. Yet he doesn't question the danger in bringing a different King to his apartment. A voice tells him that he should, that he was supposed to be careful around a King they have no data of. But another voice tells him that while Totsuka isn't harmless, he isn't someone to fear.

 

“You have a nice place”, Totsuka says when he stands in the middle of the room, turning around, “even though Scepter4 has dorms.”

 

Kusanagi shrugs.

 

“I like having my own place to come back to once in a while. Have you chosen a domain yet?”, he asks, going to the kitchen and placing his groceries on the table.

 

“No, there are so many possibilities. Did you know that the previous King lived away from the city? I can understand this, but I could never do that.”

 

Kusanagi laughs.

 

“You seem liked you would be restless all the time. How about that boy?”

 

“Kuroh? Are you asking as a member of Scepter4?”

 

He laughs again.

 

“No. Just curious.”

 

“He ran into the Strain Homra is after and believes that he didn't do anything. He wanted to stay by his side until he can be totally sure though.”

 

“It's going to be a lot of trouble.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Nobody to protect you then?”

 

Totsuka hums. Kusanagi thinks that he really seems too carefree.

 

“A shame. I wanted to visit the red King.”

 

That comes as a surprise. Kusanagi stops putting away his purchases and turns to him with wide eyes, wondering why he would even consider this. Kings don't visit each other, at least not without a reason. And Totsuka doesn't seem like a guy who has any, going with the flow.

 

“Why?”

 

Totsuka just smiles, putting a finger to his lips.

 

“Doesn't matter. It's not like I can go there alone, can I?”

 

Kusanagi sighs. He walked right into that trap himself, didn't he?

 

*

 

(Later, when it turns out that the Strain's ability is switching the mind of two bodies and the man in his body was the silver King, Kusanagi wonders if Totsuka had known. He wonders if this would have changed anything – the silver King was back in his body and the Strain dead, but most importantly the red King was still alive. So was Munakata.)

 

*

 

When Chitose tells him that he has a guest, Mikoto just turns around on the bed again. He already felt his presence before the young man came upstairs to inform him. It was weak, not to compare to Munakata, though he was still able to pick it up. And he had no desire to speak to this man. One meeting had shown him that he saw too much and Mikoto knows that it's not just because he's the colourless King.

 

“The third in command knew that you would do something like that, so he told me to tell you the following.”

 

There is a short pause. Mikoto turns and sees that Chitose is embarrassed to say it. He sighs and gets up. He pats him on the shoulder in passing, relief that he didn't have to deliver the message obvious.

 

His clan is tense, not knowing what is happening. Kusanagi isn't in his uniform and the King is smiling like an idiot. What a pain.

 

“Hello, King!”, the brat greets him and Mikoto feels a sudden pang of irritation.

 

“Kusanagi said I can't just walk in, so I was wondering if you'd like to go for a walk?”

 

His gaze shifts to the blond who just shrugs. What the hell? Mikoto looks down when Anna appears by his side, reaching for his hand; her gaze is fixed on the other King. Was she curious? He sighs. Totsuka looks like he won something when the two of them step outside, though he isn't sure what that would be. Just to be sure he throws Kusanagi a sharp glance, keeping him from commenting on it.

 

They walk to a playground which is empty at this hour. The child walks to the swings and sits down; Totsuka joins her one the second one.

 

“Hello. Anna was it, right?”

 

She nods. He talks a bit to her while the other men stand a few feet away and smoke.

 

“What?”, Mikoto wants to know when he feels Kusanagi's gaze on him.

 

“You look calmer today.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

He wouldn't know. Mikoto feels agitated all the time, fire burning under his skin and tension in his shoulders. The fire in him is restless and so is he. Not that someone with the blue aura would understand that. There is a certain feeling of order around them and it's such a contrast. It's surprising enough that they can stand next to each other despite of this.

 

“Yes. Maybe there is some truth to the colourless King being someone who balances the other kings.”

 

Mikoto isn't quite sure what to say to this. He lights himself another cigarette, ignoring Kusanagi chuckling next to him. He doesn't really know about being calm, but he couldn't deny being comfortable. Even when the black dog shows up a few minutes later does he not move, though his eyes following they boy don't fail to keep him on his toes. He's in some way involved with the Strain, that much they knew, but there was no point in forcing him to talk right now.

 

(Next to him, Kusanagi notes how Kuroh seems to look guilty, almost embarrassed, something Totsuka doesn't address.)

 

“I take this as my cue to leave as well. Don't want to be seen with the red King or people might talk”, Kusanagi says, pleased with himself when there is a small smile tugging at Mikoto's lips; it's something the King had said months ago when they had met outside their clans for the first time and somehow Kusanagi was still amused about it.

 

The blond waves at Anna who approaches them after Totsuka said goodbye and counts it as a victory when she nods, smiling lightly.

 

It's just a small thing, but when they go back home, Mikoto observes that Anna looks happy. Happier than he would have expected after a meeting with a different King. He would have commented on it, but when she looks up to him and says that Mikoto's red is really pretty today, he lets it slide and pats her head instead.

 

* * *

 

It's over. The Strain who caused all the trouble dead. The silver king as well, though the boy and girl insist otherwise. Right now, Munakata couldn't care less, not about a man who run away again. His own clan had priority and now he was faced with a situation he had anticipated for a while. He looks at the sword on his desk. The one Kusanagi had sworn his loyalty on.

 

"You're not going to stop me?", Kusanagi wants to know, not used to this silence; Munakata pushes back his glasses.

 

"There is no use for a piece which was taken over by the enemy."

 

Kusanagi laughs. He would deny it but he couldn't. The colourless king had charmed him and now that he knew him as a person he couldn't stop this feeling. Standing by his side felt like the right thing to do. Though he wouldn't call that boy an enemy. Well, he was disrupting the idea of Munakata's order. However as far as he could tell, he was harmless.

 

(And if he wasn't, well, then Izumo knew what he would have to do.)

 

"I wish things could have been different, Reishi", is all he says, placing the folded jacket on the desk as well before he turns around and leaves.

 

"Me too, Izumo", Munakata admits when he's alone.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure that you'll follow me from now on?”

 

“Yes. You're my King, right?”

 

(Kusanagi will probably never forget how Totsuka smiled at him that day.)

 

* * *

 

Mikoto isn't sure what he was supposed to say when he hears about Fushimi leaving. Somehow he knew that this boy wasn't comfortable in Homra. Maybe it's better this way, though he isn't pleased when he hears that Munakata is the one who took him in. That man was manipulative and even though he knew that Fushimi was a smart boy, he feared that he wasn't there on his own choice.

 

“Why now?”, Yata yells, hurt hidden behind anger.

 

“The third in command left, so he probably needed replacement”, Eric says, sounds bitter as well, betrayed by a boy he felt close to, who had similar experiences.

 

Mikoto raises an eyebrow. It's the first time that he hears about this. Kusanagi leaving? And here he thought that he knew this man. He wasn't too fond of Munakata who was more comfortable with his powers as a King, so he didn't bother to show up for any business involving his clan. Instead, the blues would send Kusanagi over to do the work for him; he was the only one of them who was allowed to step into the red domain.

 

And he was one of the few Mikoto allowed to come closer, to push and pull until he could kiss him – Munakata knew almost anything, but he's pretty sure their relationship is none of it and it made him feel better. Sometimes Mikoto thinks about telling him with a smug grin, but he's sure that Kusanagi is going to punch him then and yes, he'd win the fight but... it was nice to have this secret. Something he wanted to keep to himself.

 

Mikoto stands up. No use to cry over spilled milk. Honami would tell him to do his duty as a King – no, as someone who these guys looked up to – and with her voice in the back of his mind, he does that. In his own way at least.

 

“Yata”, he says, standing at the door and gesturing him to follow; Anna seems to guess what he is planning, so she stays behind.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“For a walk.”

 

He doesn't seem to understand. It's fine, Mikoto thinks, he would get it later.

 

“Don't forget to breath”, is the last thing he says before lightning a cigarette.

 

The city is the prettiest during the night, relaxing. These kind of walks help him when the burning is too much. Yata is on fire and maybe he can quench his flame as well. The betrayal is something he can't help with though.

 

* * *

 

If someone would have told him he'd fall in love with his King, he would have laughed. But now that his King isn't Munakata but Totsuka, Kusanagi is rather sober about the whole thing.

 

“Kusanagi? Can I?”

 

He sighs, but doesn't hesitate to move and allow Totsuka to sit down next to him. He leans against his shoulder, closing his eyes. Kusanagi resists the urge to throw and arm around his shoulder or brush through his hair.

 

“Can I tell you a secret?”

 

Kusanagi hums.

 

“I haven't made Kuroh my clansman because I have seen the silver King in my dreams and Kuroh standing by his side.”

 

“Are you sure that you should tell me this?.”

 

“I don't know who else I should, also I trust you”, he says and Kusanagi feels something inside him churn; Totsuka was causing so many emotions in him nowadays that it was difficult to keep up with them.

 

“Okay.”

 

“You trust me as well, right?”

 

“Of course.”

 

* * *

 

It's unusual to see him in anything but the blue uniform. For a second Mikoto had wondered if he was the wrong person, but Kusanagi was smiling at him when he caught his gaze and yeah, he probably should have walked away. He didn't. Someone should cut him some slack, it's been half a year since he had seen him the last time.

 

“It's late, shouldn't you be in bed?”

 

Mikoto just shrugs.

 

“Don't worry, I won't tell your clan that you missed curfew.”

 

He was pretty annoying once he wasn't in Scepter4 any more. It's what Mikoto tells himself when he grabs the older one and pushes him against the wall in an alley. He doesn't know what Kusanagi thinks, doesn't want to imagine it considering the short fear in his eyes and leans forward to kiss him.

 

“Brat”, Kusanagi mumbles, though he bends down to kiss him back.

 

(And for a short moment Mikoto allows himself to think that he missed this.)

 

* * *

 

Kusanagi sits down on the bed Totsuka lies in, curled up in a blanket. He thought that he trusted him. That he'd tell him if he wasn't feeling well, ask for his assistance if not as a friend than at least as his clansman. And yet he didn't share his pain with him. The power of the slate weighting him down, weakening his body.

 

Munakata had seem invincible, but Totsuka wasn't him and so this might be his fault for not realising it sooner. He saw Mikoto as a human, not as a King, so he should have taken a closer look behind the mask Tatara wore as well.

 

“Is there anything you want me to do for you?”, Kusanagi wants to know, brow furrowed.

 

“Stay?”

 

“Of course.”

 

He didn't intend to leave, not since he felt the pain in his chest, telling him that something was wrong with his King. Kusanagi can't remember the last time he felt this helpless. Totsuka, feeling his distress, sends him a weak smile.

 

“I always thought that I would meet a great person, someone who I can follow.... someone like Mikoto. Would yo tell me about him?”

 

Kusanagi moves to wrap an arm around him, to pull him closer and talks. About the first time he meet Mikoto, before he joined the blue clan and after he did it. How they meet as a member of their clans and as two guys who were lost. How much of an impression this man left in hindsight without trying. He tells him things he didn't tell anyone else, about shared kisses and nights spend together, until Totsuka falls asleep against his chest.

 

Even then he doesn't move and stays by his side.

 

* * *

 

Totsuka is restless since the slate was destroyed. Kusanagi doesn't really understand it at first, until he hears about Homra, how a lot of them go their own way.

 

“I'm not going to leave you.”

 

Tostuka looks sheepish, but also relieved.

 

“Not even for Mikoto?”

 

“Only if you come with me”, he admits.

 

* * *

 

Mikoto wonders if Yata or Rikio came over. He doesn't really mind, but the scent of food reaching him when he wakes up leaves him feeling hungrier than he usually is in the mornings – or around midday as he realises. It's the only reason he manages to get up and walk down the stairs.

 

Mikoto is glad that the put on some pants and a shirt before going down.

 

Anna sits at the counter of the bar nobody uses as such any more, Totsuka next to her and Kusanagi at the other side. Totsuka is telling her something and she listens attentively, only looking up shortly to wish him a good morning. Kusanagi seems like he waited just for him, placing a plate on the counter and gesturing him over.

 

Mikoto is a bit sceptical, however his stomach growls and after everything which happened, he's sure that getting poisoned is nothing he has to be worried about.

 

(At least as long as Totsuka isn't the one experimenting with new recipes, as he learns the hard way.)

 

“Did King sleep well, we – ”

 

“It's Mikoto”, Suoh interrupts Totsuka before he can go on with his rambling, “nothing of this 'King' bullshit.”

 

Kusanagi is amused but Totsuka is nothing but professional, gasping and placing his hands on Anna's ears.

 

“No cursing in front of a child.”

 

“You're the only child here”, Kusanagi says nonchalantly, though there is a fondness in his eyes which leaves Mikoto wondering.

 

He looks down at the plate in front of him, starring a moment at the nicely prepared meal before his gaze shifts to the by now bickering couple, catching Anna's eyes on him; it seems like a bizarre dream he has, yet it doesn't feel weird.

 

Mikoto had always thought that it would end one day, even though he didn't know how. But this here feels like a beginning. And he's pretty much okay with that.

 

*

It takes a while before the red is truly gone. Yet this power which always seemed to have some will of its own, like a flame, is almost tame around these two. The last remains of Kusanagi's blue goes first, yet nothing either seems to miss. Whenever they had shared a bed during the night, the blue had been cool against his skin but easily submitted itself and made way for the red. It's harder to tell about Totsuka's power. Even without it he was someone who was good at realising things, despite of looking like a carefree guy. Not that Mikoto has anything to say. It takes him a while to understand that the warmth he feels is not from the red but the lingering touches. The smiles and kisses.

 

Mikoto would feel pathetic how he was easily charmed by them if he wasn't feeling at ease around Kusanagi and Totsuka.

 

Of course not everything is perfect. Even before the slate had chosen him had he felt restless and Totsuka must have had similar experiences. There were days in which they had to keep to themselves. Kusanagi hadn't been a King, but as someone who had joined two clans and had been friendly with a king of a third, he probably had his own stuff to deal with (maybe he should ask him to talk to Fushimi one day, Mikoto thinks).

 

Regardless, Mikoto was glad they were by his side. There was no kingdom he wanted to build with them, no throne to sit on with them by his side. He's not truly sure what he wants from a future with Kusanagi and Totsuka.

 

But _home_ had a nice ring to it.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It's kind of an open ending, but I thought this would fit the best!


End file.
